The Research Translation Core (RTC) formalizes functions that have been on-going in the UC Davis Superfund Basic Research and Training throughout its history. Partnering with governmental agencies, technology transfer, and communicating research information to broader audiences has been carried out on many fronts throughout the program. This core proposal seeks to capitalize on the strengths of the existing program in these areas, adds professional implementation and accountability, and proposes an innovative new cross-disciplinary model for the technology transfer. Core personnel will work on several fronts, with program personnel including investigators and students, campus administrators and staff responsible for research development, public relations and technology transfer, to develop coherent and practical plans to take research information and products to targeted constituencies and consumers.